an angels love
by xjamiexcupcakex
Summary: angel found iruka and saved him...but little did he know he saved the angel. anal, languges, vionlince, rape , and emotional trama yeh my spelling sucks
1. lost in light and darkness

**

* * *

**

Made by me~ jamie cupcake(review please)

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto. but i do own the plot.**

**chapter 1: Lost in the light and dark.**

"How could this have happened…?" Iruka contemplated to himself as distressed piano music echoed the corridors of the church about him.

He clenched his fist tightened it so that his knuckles turned ghostly white, his shoulders shuttered and trembled non-stop. His nerves were frayed and grated. He was the only one there to mourn for the death of his beloved jounin. The silence was causing him to tremble as anguish and grief over took his well developed body stillness finally over took him as his shaky breath slowly escaped his mouth.

As much a Konoha loved Kakashi none could bare to see him in his current state. He was missing his leg from his knee down as blood drenched his uniform; bruises coated his once flawless pale skin. Iruka's eyes slowly glazed kakashi's pale porcelain skin his beauty was there even in death.

_No one_ came to visit the great sharigani no Kakashi.

He was in an old stone church at the front, near the alter, where his maple coffin glowed as sorrowful light glinted off its clear surface.

Amber eyes slowly started to drip as tears gradually were released from Iruka's eyes. The droplets gently sloped over his well defined tanned cheek as he replayed his memories with Kakashi.

Standing next to him he took in the scenery he might have been able to enjoy himself today but it was near impossible as he stared at the scarred and bruised pile of bones wear laid in the box before him.

The piano suddenly stopped as it was interrupted by a clock as it struck 12. Iruka stepped closer to the casket twisting over he leaned over.

"good bye my love" he whispered breathily as his lips brushed the covered lips while he lace his hands into the jounin's silvery locks and kissed his lover for the last time.

He took one last final look at his brutally torched body as he fastened the casket. Without further words he slipped out into the warm sunny grass which was wild so it stopped at his hip and he swayed with the wind. Blue jays twirled and sung songs of sorrow as the dipped into the meadow. At 3 they would move his body to bury it next to his fathers and his name would be engraved next to obito at memorial rock. Iruka wouldn't be there, he just couldn't. As much as he loved him he would surly faint and be a burden to whoever was there.

Looking up at the sky, a grimace was pressed on his face as a tear rolled down his scarred cheek. He knew from today on this would be his last cry.

Even thought the sun warmed his skin it didn't go any deeper his heart stayed shielded with cold layer of stone. But on the inside it was just a pile of bleeding tissues. This scar was not going to go away. It would be something he would carry the rest of his life.

* * *

_"Kakashi…?"_

_"Yes, Iruka" the jounin sat down on the roof of his apartment facing the sun set. The sight of the sun fading was simply breath taking, particularly because he was with Iruka. His dear cherished Iruka._

_In a below whisper, murmured "what is love to you?"_

_Their eyes meet in an apprehensive intent gaze._

_"Love is a bond that is only **truly** scene when someone is gone. Ya know?" continuing he said "it's what's left after some dies, and it's what you value when there with you"_

_Heavily sighing the scarecrow sighed, his eyes slid shut as his head bobbed down as he lay. His eyes flung open just to drift back down._

_"You'll understand someday…" _

_'He's out like a light' Iruka laughed silently. Iruka was still puzzled and was pondering what the jounin said._

_"I love you" the words slipped from the lazy dolphin as he slide closer to the warmth of the body._

* * *

Now, he understood the words the the jounin spoke to him. it haunt him. he wished that he could still feel the warmth of that body. the body that made everything ok and alright. and the body the conforted him, but most importantly...that love him. Clouds surrounded him. A storm would some soon. 'Looks like I'm not the only mourning' tears were threaten to come back. He was a chounin. A ninja and ninja don't cry.

Iruka had lost his angel.


	2. feathery blows

Muhahaha!! Some people actually read my story, quit a few too. Ha! Ok now on with is...

Lol whoops! I killed Kakashi... much lighter

* * *

3 week s ago-

Dragging his feet heavily as his shoulders slowly sunk and hunched, his breathing was hushed and his heart was beating irregular.

'Why my is my heart so broke' he heaved his hands into his pockets.

His head swayed every which way. Sauntering away from the school building Iruka gradually exhaled. 'And this is yet another day that I have gone unseen.' Strolling through a well worn path toward his apartment, occasionally stopping to catch up with his racing thoughts.

'I wish he would just look my way. But wishes don't come true for people like me. Little does he know that I die each time he walks away from me. But all it would take is one breath or on touch and then I could be saved. I would die and the with my last breath maybe I would tell him, how he makes me feel.'

Little did everyone know that Iruka's smile is a façade? But no one cares to look underneath it all, all the layers, and barriers he put up since he was a child. Sorrow filled his heart but if he let his smile down even for a little bit someone would worry and then he could never forgive himself.

"I wonder how this had got so bad" he sighed breathily.

Kakashi, he was sure hated him because the one and only time he talked he said "they are no longer you students there my solders."

He remembered that day. But he could never tell that jounin how he almost fainted. How, whether or not he meant it, caused him to wilt and sink into a darkness ooh so cold. Kakashi was his sunlight. He was his heartache.

Looking up from his daze he glanced at the sky. So blue and bright. To bright to his own liking. he heaved a moan and let his head drift back downward at the ground resuming this miserable vibe he had been senscing. It was times like this that really made him feel pathetic.

"Kakashi could never be with me. He's like a character from fairytale; he's just waiting for a princess to pick up, not a good-for-nothing school teacher."

Iruka unexpectenly felt a burst of hope as the wind blew within him. ' Maybe someday, maybe even in my dream, he will be able to save.' He smiled at the thought.

Quickening his step he continued his pondering, increasingly annoyed at the thought of never being with him . "Where's my fairytale?"

"Huh?"

'Shit! I said that out loud'

His eyes flashed, moving towards the direction he thought he noted the voice from but all he saw was a glimpse of silver hair glimmer in the sunlight . A hand caressed his hip and calmly curved its way upward procceding toward his shoulder blade hesitating before resting. He jumped at first, but then eased into the touch

. "Talking to yourself...sensei"

'notgood, notgood, notgood!'

A glowing crimson red blush swept though his face starting from his ears melting into his cheeks. His hands became sticky and sweat found a way to pore out from his sun kissed skin. He could tell that whatever decided to come out of his jaw, his voice would probably be shaky and unsteady like his inners had. He didn't even want to begin with how nervous and embarrassed he felt.

"uhh…"

'shit say something Iruka' he examined the ground, beaming harshly at it. A small sparkle of concern flashed through the jounin's single grey eye.

"You okay, Iruka…-chan?"

'Oh well, fuck honorific' Kakashi thought as he tested his barriers with the honorific's.

'iruka-chan' he thought, 'mmm, I think I like that one'

Kakashi's words didn't reach him, well they didn't until his steady pace was interrupted. Iruka's path was blocked with kakshis hands on either side of his shoulders, kakashi's grey eyes fixed into his him, silver hair swaying care free in the wind.

The blush on Iruka's cheeks burning even more and became four shades darker. He felt his body tempeture sky rocket. His blood was boling.

'Fuck butterflies, I have bats in my stomach!' still silence hung heavy in the spring day.

"nuh-nuh-nothing-…….." he paused inversely lowering his gaze.

"I-i-im…uh just thinkin"

Kakashi hummed and nodded in approval, apparently he didn't take just that as an answer.

'Yeh,' Iruka thought and chuckled inwardly at the thought, 'thinking of you....'

"Thinking about what so intently?"

"Iruka-chan" he tested. Kakashi leaned into the chounin closer so there forehead protectors clashed with a quick clank. Iruka's thoughts really got jumbled up now. He could feel kakashi's breath from his mask his eyes closed shut for a brief moment.

Iruka gone from a bright scarlet to a pale ghost white.

'I might actually faint' a breath escaped from the chounins lips.

'Kami, how I longed for his lips to touch, for his arms to hold and body to love' Iruka's eyes closed as both of their face absentmindedly moved in closer.

He could feel the chounin's breathe against his clothed cheek and he could feel his body heat. It felt so right. Right before his lips almost connected with his secret crush his body moved oppositely from his mind and he pushed Kakashi away. But he pushed him with more force than intended and he stood as he watch Kakashi crash into a tree behind them.

*pop*(lol, sorry bad sound effect)

'it was a clone?' Iruka silently cursed himself for ever thinking he could get that close to Kakashi.

To deep in thought he couldn't hear the rustling of the trees leafs behind him or the swift footsteps that leapt through the air.

'That was close' Mizuki apprehended as he servayed the area.

Startled by his surroundings Kakashi looked around him. 'What happened to Iruka?'

* * *

Crap did I bring mizuki into this?

_Mizuki- and???_

_Me- I don't like you_

_Mizuki- you don't have to _

_Me- uhh…..akwaaard!_

_Mizuki-akward just like me fucking Iruka?_

* * *

_like? hate? i dont care but tell meh in duh review!_

_Me- what did you say???!!_

_Mizuki- uhh nothing.' maybe I took it to far….'_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journey- Sewing Life's Breaking Teacups.**

(If yu get stuck look in notes, blue, or at pics, to describe, or revise, or look at the steps!) Ignore

**Prelude-The End is the New Beginning. **

The heavens and earth bulged fierce raining impetuously, consuming everything. Pools of blood and rain swirled languidly at her feet never stopping. The puddles kept filling and refilling crevasses with more blood, as her body drained. Blood oozed and trickled surrounding her covering Hadi completely. This would explain how her head ached so. Her organs of vision were failing her, reality, then darkness. It was almost execrable trying to keep her eyelids open. All she was able to make out was the sorrowful grey of the morning sky and the greenery of the plants and trees around her.

"Did I do it?"

Questioning herself, she was too late to turn around. She felt the cool blade eases into her. The cold metal made her bones tremble you could hear the sicking sound of a body falling to the ground quickly, followed by another one. That one was hers.

**I- Blind to sighted and back again.**

Anxiety and nervousness saturated Mispy's heart because of a turbulent tidal wave of grief that surrounded and engulfed her, consuming her whole like a snake and its prey. Seeing Hadi, there, lifeless made her physically sick, she felt her knees trembling beneath her, stomach churning with discontent. Even through her body was vexed she discarded it all, she had to be the strong soul in the pack. Though she was almost certain that she was going to live, she might never psychologically be the same. 'Who am I kidding, she's hadi, she has to make it, right?' twisting and expanding as much as her bed allowed hadi uttered a heavy groan. "Why are my eyelids so heavy?"Hadi fathomed. Struggling to open her eyes she took in the sounds around her. Korone? Where is Korone? Barely being able to make out the voices around her she feels a hand touch her forearm, her mind tells her to jerk her hand away but her body wasn't listening, her neck ached and the feeling of the Kasi Puhataan's cold blade in her side. She was lying down from what she could tell but it wasn't the same place that she fell. It was almost boiling and smelled like… bleach and the sharp citrus smell of disinfectants pierced the air like a jagged knife. An itchy blanket was wrapped around her, trapping her, its claws she could not escape form... But she was too tired try, neither think nor stay awake; she was lulled back to sleep inwardly smiling to herself listening to her own silent lullabies that were bouncing off her skull.

She was reawakened by blood pounding in her ears as the sound around her echoed in her head. Her eyelids fluttered open for a brief moment but instantly, she regretted doing so. The light was blinding. The words soon became hushed as she drifted back to the darkness of her mind was awaiting her. "Where am I?" A sour taste of nervousness and helplessness washed over her.

"And now we watch the Samui Kaji in her natural habitat. Let's slowly stalk are pray~" voiced nick with a less than great Australian accent "Nick…" Mike cautioned. Mike easily towered over him with his tall, tan and muscular, unlike are quirky Nick who was thin, nimble, and a wise mouth. A quick slapping sound straightened him up, causing him to released bark.

"Owe!"

"Guys shut up, she's finally coming 'round" Mispy eyes were wide in hope but raging with anger. Feeling numerous eyes boring into her Hadi took a deep breath in allowing the wonders of fresh air to do its work, she jolted up. "What the-?" just to fall back down again. "Mispy," she croaked. She heard nick mocking her "Mispy-?" Caleb, with lack of something better to do or say, laughed along. BIG mistake! "OUT!" though her words were few and simple you could feel the tension bubbling under Mispy skin causing a wave of nausea to sweep over hadi. Never get a raving demon bunny and mind-reading gypsy aggravated, ever. "Tcha! Scary. "Nick tossed at her sarcastically; he couldn't be more satisfied in the direction this heated conversation was turning. Caleb was serious on the matter, however, and couldn't be more concerned. "Yah! I know." Interrupting Hadi winced, she knew when she really wanted to she could pull strings and get her way.

Now that her eyes and brain were up to speed she could fully affirm where she was. 'Hospital' yes it must be, it would make most sense at the moment. The walls around her were painted a sea green which at one time must have seemed like a calming color of choice but the wallpaper flaking and mold and residue on the ceiling, rather noticeably took away from the effect. A rusty brown radiator was in the corner of the room and a row of windows lined the wall behind the bed she was in. Her bed was just like twenty other duplets in this space decaying room. There were rows of beds just like hers but all empty and had a decaying neglected frame. A shade-less lamp with a broken bulb and a picture frame, facing away from hadi, was placed mindfully on a desk. Now that she noticed it there was a grave body in the neighboring bed next to hers, it had a sorrowful painful feeling to it, and the body wasn't moving. To a trained nose you could smell deteriorating flesh. 'Looks like that poor fellow didn't make it through.' Caleb's eyes followed mine as realization struck his face. Snickering Nick whispered into Caleb's pierced ear:

"Aww did a little - corpse - zombie - dude scare ya?"This of course was closely followed by an exaggerated Frankenstein walk and cheesy groaning noises.

"Nickolas Franklin and Caleb Bosse get you pretty behind out of her stat!" Mispy raised her hand toward her forehead threaten to cast a spell and do some serious brain damage. "Yooo- ok!" zooming out of the room was Caleb. Lorenzo cast a threatening glare

"Nick" Mispy motioned towards the door.

"You too!" pointing to prove her point she dug her dark boney finger into Lorenzo's shirt. Through it you could see a peek of detailed tattoos that tattered his chest, sighing he gave in.

"Fine."

Lorenzo sauntered out of the room without looking back, his blond and black tipped hair bobbing along with each step.

Mike glided over towards nick, how he did that considering his size is beyond me. Gripping his arm he swung him outside the room.

'Atlas the yelling has past for sometime....' but she thought to soon as a crash which sounded like broken glass came from the other room. Hadi's eyes shifted up towards Mispy

"Now tell me." She was past aggravated "Please, what happened?!"

**II Mi Gorda Hermana**

Meen-

Koori was leading me to the forest towards the west of are house to pick mulberrys in the patch of the center of the forest. The day was still young, and the sun shining bright, high above but something was off. Hadi , my older sister, was at training with gin which was south east of are house beyond the trees of folk( think tiger lush green thick vines everywhere sacred thing). As usual she wasn't paying any attention to me these I have (koori). Glancing up, i truly do admire me step sister, though I will never give her the satisfaction of knowing that . Mispy was shadowing hadi, PROBLEY sitting in a tree or lurching in the shadows, but she was mostly an absorber, one who takes in their spirit energy so they don't disturb the peace of any suburbs or villages near bye. we were walking through the golden grained meadows softened by the suns mellow set, just about there to the forest, you could almost see the shadows brown , red, orange and yellow autumn leaves peaking out at us smiling, and Tye was left behind in the care of mother. Tye was always guarded for by mother in hope that he would be able to master his abilities and be blessed with being an earth bearer. We were at the edge of the forest when suddenly a group of people swarmed above us. They were moving to fast for me to count. Pushing us deeper and deeper into the forest more west then intended, we were entering the (dangerous, forbidden) sone, and the sunlight was quickly disappearing being swallowed by the layers and layers of conopyed trees. From what I could see there was (then describe the roku nemil) ( the raku nemil some of them and some of their moms generation 1 and some 2) they then began what I feared, physical attack. They were then attacking me and (kori) but she was doing a phoney job of protecting me. It was as if her movements and emotions were rehearse. So I steped in front of her to tried and do a better job of making them leave us alone "you selfish child! Don't you even think of my pride!" I couldn't beilive that came out of her tossed me to the ground into the center of this mess. They swarmed like hornets over honey. But whats even worse the what she said and did was what i saidI couldn't belive what came out of my mouth. " shut upi you filthy (dis to koris past or ethinsity)" "ouh! Big words for a small girl~!" lee walked away. "Have fun with her loki, illedian you can have her body.." I was screaming now. They must have brought me out for this reason! Maybe im the second link. Just like gin! I couldn't belive what I just realized. "you cant kill me, im a goddess, immortal with power unbeknownst to me or you!" "believe what you want,meen" she spit my name out like it was poison. In such aww I didn't see the *weapon unknown at this time* swing out at my face ojr the scream that slowly crept up in my throuth. It was quickly ended when I saw black. " I will.. I'll have all the fun I want~!!" it al went black and I could hear (kori) let out a slow steamed mocking laugh, 'maybe im the second link~' another voice (describe later) 'just like giin' meen 'didn't I say that to myself? She questioned the voice replyed 'you did..' (me- ohohoh! Scary!)

Uguhu jiosj ioa o I ij

( illedian and loki are the only ones who are their from the 2nd generation.)

**III- Alleyways and french candels**

Use the essay from 7th grade but switch from the girl 2 caleb and from hadi to nick and in the alleyway have hadi walk in. Lorenzo is NOT explained only seen in the backround.

**IV-Is it the same?**

Use the story about the boat. *mike nik , loranzo, wonder if its ever going to be the same and shocked wondering if it will be the same, ranting and useless worring.

**V – Missing One. **

Epedis and I have decided to form a, well, if you may, a club. Of courcew many before us have attempted jto do the same thing. Yes, I admit that its not very original. But with us, well, we'll make it. Before it was just the two of us and we had finished a job and collected our money. We were walking down the street and then we saw a hooded figure with dark skin and what appeared to be no eyes. Epedis was having one of her blond moments because she kept staring through the side of her eye. Now although I don't have her awesome extra sharp senses I did pick up that she was someone to watch. Walking past her I glanced at Epedis, her eyes were black, ug how I hate when she does that. She twisted in her body as if it was a shell and turned so that her eyes were in the back of her head, pardon the expression. Her body was on cruise . What the bloody hell. But then I noticed something she was following us, shadowing us. She vanished. And reappeared in the next corner.

How can Loki not notice? Is she a hired hit man too? Where did she, uh, my shadow she's in my shadow. How can I tell Loki? Loki stopped. "Loki?" she's not in my shadow any longer she's in Loci's. A fire user? 'No, guess again....' is she inside me? A body snatcher? Her soul was snapped forward. She's , where's Loki. Wait I don't sense her presence. She took her.

"Who are you and what do you want" glaring she stretched her neck to see ahead, but it was useless the room was almost pitch black. Shadows were leaping off the wall. She moved like shadows. Where was she? "So I see

**VI- Unions of Darkness.**

*how hadi and Mispy weren't always the good guys and how they joined the Roku Nemil, or the six warriors. Describes her powers along with her family and the Roku Nemils powers. The roku nemils means the six warriors.

**VII- Missions**

*Epedis(long blond hair) point of view it explains the rankings of the roku nemil. Leads into how she is surprised that hadi joined the hit group because of her status(being a goddess and all) and leads into her family.

**VIII- Wheres the main without his family.**

Family and stuuff

**IX-torn.**

The things that yaaah.

**X-Curse**

*****sapphires cures

**XI- All for Her**

Yes I do believe that I would give it all for her though society would disagree, such things like that are not allowed but I don't know if it's quite like that. No more like sisterhood. No no, not sisters but friendship yes yes but deeper.

After what Mispy told me about the curse I was in awe, and she was shaken up. I can't believe that she had such deep friend ship before. So I have made up my mind, though it might be a bit rash I know for sure that it's something that's in the fates. I must do this. My sister killed her and yes I will be taking the blame regrettable but I must do this. Because I know if I close my eyes she will still be there. So I am walking with her on a "hike" and I set up a whole lot of mental booby traps so she can't high jack my brain. This is the ultimate debt. This I am sure off. There is still tension in the bond between us. I'm sure she would disagree if she knew of what I was planning. But I care so much; I don't think she's feels so deeply attached as I do. But then again how can I expect her too. Around me are thousands of trees and plants that are quite exotic... the air is chilled. It's slowly starting to chill its rather depressing.

The two friends neared the peak as night dwelling creatures were starting to twitch; the sun was dipping into the water as the clouds were masking its rays. Twilight was coding rolling in quickly; the air was heavy and soaked with moisture in the air. Nearing the first peak they stopped... Reincarnation Mountain was considered sacred because of all the unique animals that inhabited it. There were to sloping peaks. One shadowing and mooching the other. The peaks weren't like peeks at all either they were like tilted and well rounded similar to a was starting to set in.

"Hadi what are we doing," annoyance and anger caused harshness in her voice. Letting her head roll she glanced at the stars and then the water, "just reminiscing on the past, and such..." she said care freely. "You know wha-"sighing she stopped has sentencing leaving it hanging. "ow!" Mispy jumped back and grasped her head. "what kinda mind traps.." she mermored and drifted off.

'whoops , maybe I went a little to roff on the mind stuff." She to sighed and searched aroud looking for a stick, shortly she found a suitable one and stared to draw he rtime manuplatin crest. A circle with two chords crossing over each other. Before mispy fully gained back her sence of self, hadi placedsher finger tips on both chords. " haaadii.." annoyance stirred in mispys voice. Until her eyes told her what she was doing. Her eyes widdend and her arms were trembling. "wha- why? How? You- you- eh?" she whispered . "I didn't know you knw how ot do that."

"well, I do. Now get your eyes back in you 'ead and touch my shoulder."

Mispy hesitaded, " why"

"do you want to see…" her voice dropped down,…" sapphire again"

Her body moved stiff and string-like as if she was being controlled by a hidden puppet maker. Her hand grasped hadis shoulder. Hadi slowly started jto move the chords to the desired place lifted them up and then with a burst of power she punched her hand into the ground. White mist surrounded her vision returned toj her she saw the last few hours of sapphires death but what made everything interesting it that she was watching this all accur as if she were watching a movie helpless completely. Mispy looked younger and her sister! Her sister was there! And this other girll was laying on the ground, were she drew her time warp symbol.. she had almost black b;ue hair. Tha was curly and long with a petiete frame, even though mispy told her she was 12 when she died she had the appearance of a 5 yearold, with a rather larger head. Her body was so out of proportion she almost looked in human. But wait she was!

Hi rickys number ish: 7087128950

This is a story about a girl who will realize to accept herself.

.com/Write-a-Descriptive-Essay has reaaaly good steps.


End file.
